Promises
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: Ryan breaks up with Chad, but why? Chad has no clue, but when he finds Ryan hurt badly, it doesn't matter that he broke up with him because Chad never breaks his promises. Chyan


**Okay so I am officially obsessed with Ryan/Chad slash and Ryan/Troy slash. So I figured I'd write one. This Ryan/Chad just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

"I can't see you anymore Chad," Ryan whispered to his boyfriend.

"Why?" Chad asked feeling rejected and hurt.

"I can't…. I can't tell you," Ryan stammered.

"You can't tell me? We've gone out for two years and yesterday everything was perfect. Now today you come and break up with me. There has to be some reason Ry." Chad roared.

"I just can't say, I'm sorry," Ryan whispered. With that Chad stood up and ran. Ran away from Ryan, ran away from love, and ran away from the hurt. When he got home he ran straight into his room, ignoring his mom calling him. He collapsed on his bed and sobbed.

He knew there had to be a reason for Ryan's sudden change, he just couldn't figure it out. He wished he could just go back to yesterday when everything was perfect. Yesterday was their two year anniversary and Chad had given Ryan a promise ring. Promising him that someday, somehow they would be married, living together, with children. Then Ryan goes and breaks up with him. Was it because of the promise ring? No, it couldn't have been that. Ryan had burst into tears when he saw it. He had put it on, threw Chad on the bed and they made love. Which was very rare for them. Usually they just fucked here and there with some oral thrown in there. But there were those specials nights when they would take there time and enjoy every sigh and gasp and scream they made.

Last night was special, so why did he breakup with him? There was a reason, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out. Chad laid in his bed sobbing, his heart crying out for Ryan, until he finally cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Chad wasn't doing so well. The whole morning he had cried when he realized that he wasn't going to be greeted with a kiss this morning, and he wasn't going to hold a small blonde in his arms before homeroom.

When Chad finally left he looked horrible. His hair, believe it or not, was actually less bushy and bouncy. It actually looked flat on his head. Then there were his clothes. He didn't know if what he was wearing was even clean. The only thing that was good about the way he looked was the jacket he was wearing.

The jacket was Ryan's. It was one Ryan had gotten for drama or something and it had Ryan's name on it. Ryan had gave it to him on their first anniversary when he had given him his letter jacket. Chad had made a point to wear the jacket everyday, no matter the weather and Ryan wore his jacket religiously. It was the only thing he had of Ryan right now and he wasn't about to give it up.

When he got to school he walked into the classroom and sat down beside Troy. He looked at Ryan's seat seeing if maybe he could talk to him, but he wasn't there yet. Troy looked at his best friend and scowled. He knew their was something wrong with him, judging. from the red and puffy eyes his friend was sporting.

"Dude what's wrong?" Troy asked gently.

Tears started to flow from his eyes. "He broke up with me," He said simply and looked down at his desk. He looked up in time to see Ryan walk in. When he sat down Chad noticed that Ryan was wearing his letter jacket. Chad's eyes sparkled with hope as he tried to get Ryan's attention. His hopes were dashed though as Ryan ignored him.

Around third period Ryan left early claiming he was sick and had to go home. When Chad heard this he couldn't help but start to cry, thinking it was his fault Ryan left.

The day went on like that. People asking Chad what was wrong, and Chad crying every period. When lunch time came around Chad didn't feel like going for the rest of the day. He was tired and heartbroken and he just wanted to go lay down in his bed.

He ran to his car when the lunch bell rang and hightailed it out of the school. When he was getting close to Ryan's house (he had to drive by Ryan's house to get to his) he saw something lying on the road. When he got closer he saw it was Ryan's favorite pink sparkly hat. He thought that was odd, seeing as Ryan wouldn't even let him put that hat on, so he pulled over to grab the hat. When he stepped out of the car, he was greeted with a scene he never in his life wanted to see again.

There laying on the ground was Ryan, black and blue. His shirt was ripped and he had bruises all over his torso. There were tiny cuts all over his back. They were barely deep enough to bleed, but if Chad counted all of them there would be at least two hundred on him. There was a slightly deeper cut on the left side of face, from his eyebrow to his chin.

That's what Chad saw when he just looked him over, but as he got closer his stomach rolled with nausea. He hadn't noticed before, but Ryan was totally naked and covered in cum and blood. He couldn't believe his baby had been raped. Was this why he broke up with him, because he was being raped? Chad was shaking with rage as he picked the pale blonde up and set him in his back seat with a blanket covering him. Not knowing what to do, Chad started driving to his home.

"Nnn," Chad heard right after he started his journey home. He looked back to see that Ryan was awake and trying to figure out were he was.

"Hey baby," Chad said as gently as he could. Ryan looked up at Chad and started to cry.

"Oh my god Chad, I didn't want you to see me like this. You should of just left me to die. I'm dirty, you deserve someone better. Someone who can stop from being fucking raped," Ryan kept rambling on, but Chad wasn't listening. All he heard was 'you should of just left me to die'. Did Ryan really think he would of left him like that? Did he think he deserved to die? Chad pulled the car over and got out to comfort his distressed lover.

He got in the backseat and pulled Ryan's head onto his lap. He stroked his beautiful blonde hair, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Baby, do you really think I would of left you to die?" Ryan sniffled and shook his head no.

"And your not dirty. I don't want someone better because your perfection and you can't get better than that. And not many people can stop from being raped. Now are you going to tell me who did this to you," Chad whispered while staring determinedly into Ryan's baby blue eyes.

"I can't Chad," Ryan cried.

"Fine how be we start with why you broke up with me, because I have a feeling that this and that are related somehow," Chad asked.

Ryan looked away and started fiddling with the ring Chad gave him as he started his story. "Well, you know the other night, when you gave me the ring and we made love?"

Chad nodded his head, "And you know how we thought we were alone?" Again Chad nodded, though a little hesitantly.

"Well, apparently we weren't the only ones in the house. My dad had come home early from dinner and heard the last little bit of our loud lovemaking," Ryan stopped and took a deep breath. "When you left I walked up to my bedroom and he was sitting on my bed. At first he just started talking to me like he usually does, but then he stood up and started walking me into a corner. He sniffed the air and said 'hmm I smell sex' and then I knew he had heard us. He doesn't know about me and you, so he got mad and at first it was calling me names but then he hit me and then he kicked me and it went on from that. He didn't rape me that night but when he was finished he threw me on the bed and said 'If you don't break up with that queer then you won't live through the next time'" Chad was seeing red he was so furious. How could somebody do that to his Ryan?

"And then today," Ryan continued, "I went home cause I had no sleep last night and I figured my dad was at work. Well I was wrong. He was waiting in my room for me. When I turned around he noticed my jacket and he grabbed it from me. I yelled at him telling him that I broke up with you, that I just kept this as a reminder of you. He didn't believe me, though and he cut up your jacket right in front of me. It is in pieces right now in my room. Then he grabbed me and, well, raped me. Everything is incredibly fuzzy after that but I guess he didn't expect you to save me, he wanted me to die," Ryan had silent tears streaking his face when he was done. He turned his head to the side and buried it in Chad's shirt. Chad wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him onto his lap, cradling him like a little kid.

"Ryan, you don't deserve that. I am going to take you to the hospital then your going to tell the police what happened, and then your going to throw your dad in jail and move in with me. Got it?" Chad asked. Ryan nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Chad laid him down on the backseat and moved to get into the front seat.

"Chad?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby?" Chad answered just as softly.

"I love you," Ryan stated.

"I love you too," Chad said back.

Chad started the car and drove to the hospital. They were not the same as they were yet, they still had a lot to talk about, but Chad was happy right now. Ryan was okay and he wasn't going to go through this alone. Chad promised to stay with him forever and Chad doesn't break his promises.


End file.
